holding on
by Xjodie.05X
Summary: This takes place after the recent crossover where Oliver Felicity get married, Felicity does get pregnant in this fan-fiction. But,Oliver does not have a son like in the show. I have re-written this so its better than before. please enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

They were married.

Barry and Iris went back to Central city and Oliver and Felicity went back to their apartment. When they got back, Oliver jumped in the shower while Felicity got in to a gown dress which was silky blue and went to the start of her thighs, she came out of the bedroom opened a bottle of wine and sat on the stool. 10 minutes later, Oliver walked out of the bathroom which was in the bedroom and saw his beautiful wife, he was just astonished. He walked in her direction, she looked to her left and saw him in just a towel.

"You look beautiful" he announced.

She scoffed lightly and walked towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst his placed on her hips.

"Its true" he whispered.

"Honestly, its not"

Suddenly her mouth was fused to his, passionate and hungry, she returned it. Her leg running up his, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, he carried her to the bedroom, dropped her on the bed bridal style and endured in a romantic moment, it was truly the best way to end their wedding night. They would remember this night forever.

The next morning...

Felicity was the first one up as usual, she got up and got changed in to one of her dresses. Oliver got up shortly after her, they have decided to tell Thea that they're married because she was family after all.

"Do you think she'll be happy?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?!" he exclaimed, "She thought of you as a sister before we were married"

"Really?" she said wide-eyed.

"Really" He replied.

An hour later, they were in the car driving to the lair. When they got there, they rode the elevator and went down to the lair.  
They walked out and found Thea and John talking, Thea ran over to both of them and hugged Oliver and Felicity.

"Hey Ollie, hey Lis" 'Lis' is what Thea called Felicity as a nickname.

"Hey Thea, we have something to tell you" Felicity said biting her lip.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

They lifted both their left hands up to show her the rings and both said in unison, "We're married!"

"WHAT! HOW? John, did you know about his?!" she excluded.

"Uhhh..." John said rubbing the back of his head, "I sort of married them"

"Oh my god, i'm so happy for you guys" she said as she pulled them in to a hug.

"Really?" Felicity asked.

" "

"Sis" Thea smirked.

 **A/N:here's the first chapter, i hope you enjoy my story. Please leave a comment and i do welcome criticism, but not hate to me or others. So please be respectful and positive. Love and enjoy this story and i do plan on making 20+ chapters for this so...idk - jodie**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity was emptying the contents of her stomach when Oliver came barrelling in, she was trying to keep her hair back so he did that job for her. She motioned back and led her head on the back of the bathtub, feeling the cooling air on the back of her neck.

"Thanks" She said faintly.

"Hey" he said putting his hand on her back and rubbing up and down lightly, "This has been going on for weeks, i don't think its that bug you said it was, that should've passed a week ago." he said with worry in his voice.

"I'm sure i'm fine, if i don't get better by tomorrow then i'll go to the hospital"

"Ok" he said with a small smile. He got up and offered her a hand and pulled her up too.

Just to clarify, Felicity had some idea of what these results may configure too, but she went to the store just to make sure.

* * *

The following morning...

Oliver noticed she had become more pale and booked her a hospital appointment.

"No excuses, you're going" he sternly said.

"But Ollie" She protested.

"NO! you can't risk it" he said.

"Fine" She gave up.

She said she was going to the hospital, which she was but she went to the store to get something, pregnancy tests. She got to the store and bought three just in take them,she went to the store's bathroom and took them.  
Positive.  
positive.  
.

How was she to tell Oliver? She began to worry, worrying that Oliver would leave her and the baby, but then she thought realistically, Oliver and her had talked abouicityt having a baby, a family at some point in their lives, he would never leave her. She put the tests in her bag and went to the hospital. She told her doctor all she knew, that she had just found out and she was given leaflets and booklets about how to cope, what to expect and what to do.  
Her doctor's name was Dr. Smitherz, she is very nice and calming.

She left her office in a need to tell Oliver, but she remembered he was in the lair so she went there to see what he was doing. She exited the elevator to find all of them already suited up, Oliver saw Felicity and walked over to her, "Hey" he said placing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey"

"How'd the appointment go?" Oliver asked holding her hands.

"I'll tell you about it later" She said.

"you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" She replied, more positive.

"Ok" He said scrunching his eyebrows.

"I'll be back soon,ok"

"Yeah,ok" she whispered.

He brushed a sweet kiss on her lips, which ended all too soon before he had to go. He was shortly followed by Digg,Dinah,Renee and Thea.

She walked over to her computers and sat down, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Hey, Felicity" Curtis greeted.

"She said, hands still on her face.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"Nothing" she said in a weird tone.

Curtis sensed her tone. "You're doing that weird thing with your eyebrows,what's wrong?"

She blew out a long breath, turned off her earpiece so Oliver couldn't hear her. "Umm...i'm sorta...Pregnant" she shrugged.

"Felicity! This is huge!"

"Yeah, it is" she said with a small smile.

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"I'm scared he'll leave me" she said on the verge of tears.  
All of a sudden, her computer beeped and she swivelled around in her chair to face them and turned her earpiece back on.

"Felicity,which way?" Oliver said with his voice changer.

"Left, then a right" she confidently.

Dinah and Renee were battling guards, Digg and Thea were tackling meta humans. On another camera, she saw Oliver cornered and they had taken his bow and was aiming for him. "Digg go to the west wing, Oliver's cornered."

"On my way" He replied.

Dinah's screech was unbearable, she was still looking at the screen "Dig, where are you?" she said gritting her teeth. "Kinda busy" he strengthened.  
But he was too late, three arrows went flying, stomach,chest and leg. He stumbled and fell off the roof and he landed on a car, groaning before he fell unconscious.

"NO" Felicity mumbled now in tears.

"We'll get him,Felicity" Renee said on the other line.

She fell to the floor, her arms wrapped around her middle protectively. "He'll be fine Felicity"

"How do you know?!" she exclaimed.

"I can't loose him Curtis, I cant! He's the father of my child, i can't loose my husband" she said nearly hyperventilating.

"Then we'll get-wait you're married?"

"Long story" she chuckled.

Not long after, Digg and the others came barrelling in with Oliver unconscious in his arms and put him on the med bay table. Thea was uncontrollable tears and Felicity went over to her and hugged her.

"It's all my fault" Felicity wavered.

"No it's not, it's those sons of a bitches fault" Thea said angrily.

Felicity nodded and walked over to where Oliver led on the table. Digg was carefully trying to take the arrows out, so they could take him to the hospital.  
Felicity was at his side holding his hand, "You gotta stay with me, ok" she whispered in his ear so no-one could hear, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
They took him to the hospital and in to surgery.

* * *

10 hours later...

Felicity was curled up in the chair beside him sleeping soundly.  
His eyes flickered open,he saw her at his side and couldn't help but smile faintly.

The doctor came in to check his vitals, "Ah Mayor Queen, you're awake" He said loudly, but not loud enough to wake Felicity.

"You got a good one" He said gesturing to her, "She never left your side once, if you went in to surgery, nothing. She was checking up on you every five minutes"

"Yeah, she's the best" He said with love in his eyes.

 **A/N: Opinions? it would help me out a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor checked his vitals and left the room.

He just stared at Felicity with love for a while and then her eyes opened and he whispered, "Hi"

"Hey...hey" she said rushing to his side, "How you feeling?"

"Groggy" he faintly said.

"That's probably the anaesthesia" she mumbled, eyes now watering. "This is all my fault"

"Hey, its not your fault" he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. Now caressing her cheek and they stayed there for a moment.

"So, how did the doctors appointment go?" he asked.

"i't doesn't matter right now, i don't want you to worry"

"Felicity, if its something serious i'm gonna wanna know about it and i'm always going to worry about you" he said, still caressing her cheek.

"I'm afraid to tell you though" voice now breaking.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Cause i'm afraid you'll leave me" she shrugged, head now down and hands in her lap.

"Felicity, why would you think-"

"I'm pregnant" she quickly blurted.

Oliver sat wide-eyed for a second from her outburst but then he sat up slightly and leaned forward, "There is nothing and i mean nothing anyone or you could say that could make me leave you" he choked, he put his hand behind her ear and she leaned in to his embrace. "And Felicity, this kid is going to be so loved, i will love them so much, and you're going to be the greatest mother out there."

"Thea will want to go shopping ASAP" he joked.

"I'm sooo looking forward to that" she sarcastically said with a smile.

He tugged her forward gently and pulled her in to a sweet but passionate kiss and then their foreheads joined as one.

"I love you" she whispered in to his mouth.

"I love you too; both of you" he replied.

She guided his hand and rested it on her stomach with her hand on top, as if it'd been there for ages.

"Honestly, a lot of people said i overreacted when you got...you know" she paused.

"I would have understood and i do understand" he said reassuring her.

"Thank you" she murmured.  
They must have stayed there for several minutes before the doctor came in.

He had said Oliver will be released in a couple hours.

* * *

four hours later...

Oliver was discharged and they went back home. Felicity was being overprotective, when she shouldn't be.

"I should be protecting you, not the other way around" he grunted, entering the apartment.

"Shut up, i want to do this" she sternly said.

"No" he said standing his ground.

"Sit down before i make you, Queen"

"Honestly, Really? why?"

"Because you have to rest" she replied.

They fell asleep in each others arms, both their hands rested on her belly, protecting their baby, their creation.

 **A/N: I do not on any of the characters or the show! for all you asking.**


	4. Chapter 4

For a change, Oliver was the first one up due to a cramp he had from his surgery.  
Oliver was going to his office today, he was still the mayor, he needed to inform his directory assistant, that she didn't need to contact anyone. There was bound to be tabloids and reporters there anyway and he didn't want Felicity to be there. He re-entered the room to see Felicity still asleep, peacefully and he just smiled.

He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and whispered "Hey, I'm going out ok?"

"No you're not, you need to rest" she quickly opened her eyes.

"I need too" he replied.

"No, you don't need too" she protested, sitting up.

"Yes, I do I can't stay hidden"

"I'll be there and back within an hour, ok?"

"You'll text or call if there's anything wrong, right?" she rambled.

"Yeah" he sighed as he pushed a hard soft kiss to her mouth and she held his face.

"I'll see you soon"

"ok" she said biting her lip.

He left the room and she stayed sat up until she heard the door shut.  
She got up and forced herself to eat, which she knew would come back up later anyway.

* * *

An hour later, Oliver slowly entered the room from the door, he looked bruised, cuts all down his face and arms, as well as the bruises.  
Felicity looked over at him and then immediately ran over to him.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" she exclaimed.

"The office was attacked, same as the Consolidated, it'll be on the news later"

"i'm fine, Felicity"

"you don't look like it" she said, examining his arms.

He stopped her and grabbed her arms gently, "I'm ok, you don't need to worry"

He pulled her in to a hug, her head just beneath his collar bone.

"I don't want to lose you" she mumbled in to his chest.

"Hey, you're not gonna lose me" he said sympathetically but sternly.

She sank into his hold like she was about to fall, "You feeling ok?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, bit queasy but ok" she replied.

"Do you wanna go lie down?".

"No i'll be fine" she said, leaning outwards.

"You sure?" he whispered, his hand now moving up and down her back, slowly.

"Yeah" she gave him a reassuring smile and she went away and turned the TV on, the attack was on the TV and it showed them footage of Oliver getting sent through a wall and glass.

"You got sent through a wall?!" she exclaimed

"I'm fine though"

"You should have told me"

"I know and i'm sorry"

"This all just seems so much harder now" she said as she sat down, him shortly after. He put his arms around her waist and she leaned in to his embrace, "I know, but we knew what we were getting in to"

"Yeah, but it's got this bad I don't know how to stop it" she paused.

"Don't worry, we'll get through it, just like we always do"

"Yeah" she finished.

Two hours later, Oliver and Felicity decided to go to the lair, Oliver wanted to go out on patrol

"Dig," Felicity called over.

"Yeah"

"Keep and eye on him, he's still recovering and I don't want him injuring himself again and with what's going on-"

"You got it, what's going on?" dig chuckled.

"I'll tell you later" she gestured.

He nodded just before him, Thea, Dinah and Oliver went out on patrol.

felicity went over to her computers as she always did, and was looking at the new 'villains' credentials.

"guys, it says he's stealing all these things to build a high level tech mediocre explosive device which can determine how much data and working objects it would take to connects power source to the main power and electrical line in the city-''.

"English, Felicity'' John said over the earpiece.

"Right, in basic he's trying to destroy the city, possibly the whole world and try to make some of the human race as slaves and the other half dead''

"Ok, that's charming how nice of him" Thea said sarcastically.

"where is he, Felicity?" Dinah asked.

"Wonder street in the warehouse on 2nd"

"on it" Oliver replied.

They caught the 'criminal' if you say and returned to the lair, Oliver had an gun shot wound which was minor and he was fine, but Dig put multiple bandages on, just to be safe. He told Felicity to go home and of course, at first she refused but then all of them insisted, then she couldn't refuse, they practically pushed her in to the elevator before she went home.

"Oliver, what's up with Felicity?" Dig asked, "I've noticed her pale, throwing up and she's Just put it down to bad food"

"ok, we weren't planning on telling anyone yet but, Felicity's pregnant" Oliver said in nothing but a whisper, so no-one else could hear, fortunately.

"Oh my god man, Congratulations!" Dig exclaimed, pulling Oliver in to a hug.

"thanks, please keep this too yourself, Felicity would kill me if you found out, you can tell Lyla, I trust her" Oliver pleaded.

"yeah, no problem"

 **A/N: Reviews? I would Really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity drove home and went straight to the bathroom, then all of a sudden her dinner came back up. "I hate this"

Oliver came back an hour later and Felicity was already in bed, "hey" she said softly.

"hey, how are you feeling?" Oliver replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"bit better, how's your arm?" she asked.

"fine, it's only a graze I can deal with that"

"hey, can I talk with you a minute" he said as he climbed on to the bed.

"mmhmm" she hummed as she looked up.

"By the time you're 6 months pregnant, no more helping out, no more coming to the lair and putting yourself in danger"

"you're joking right?" she laughed.

"no, you can't risk anything, even if that's the level I'm stooping too" Oliver explained putting his hand on her stomach.

"Fine, but if anyone so much as even breaks a circuit on my computers, there will be hell to pay" she hellishly said.

"jeez" Oliver said rolling his eyes laughing.

"I love you Felicity, and I'm always going to protect you, worry about you but, there's one thing I can promise you... I can promise you that there is nothing and I mean nothing I wouldn't do for this baby. I hope you know that"

"I do," she put her hand behind his head and stayed there for a minute "this is why you deserve this and this is why I love you and why you're going to be an amazing father, I love you so much"

"I love you, too" he said as he brung her in to a kiss.

Then Oliver's phone rang, it was the office.

"ughh, for the thousandth time today" he groaned as he picked up the phone.

"Uh hmm, ok" he mumbled, "Ok, Alex bye"

He hung up and rubbed his face in frustration, "what's wrong?" she asked as she got up out of bed.

"Because it's getting closer to the Christmas holidays, Alex, just Alex wants me to throw a holiday party 'because it will get more publicity corrections'" he mimicked.

"But he knows you wanted a quiet holiday thing" she stated walking over to where he was standing.

"That's Alex for you, he doesn't care or really listen" he stressed.

He instantly relaxed when Felicity held his hand and with her free hand put it on his cheek, "Stop stressing about it" she softly said.

"I know I shouldn't" he scrubbed his face one more time.

"We'll make something work, I promise" Felicity promised, "even if it means having a holiday party after all, but I am not cancelling anything for it and neither are you, that is nothing Alex can say"

"Ok"

It was 11pm and Felicity couldn't sleep knowing all the stress That was surrounding Oliver was anchoring him. She got up out of bed without waking him and even though it was late, called Alex to talk with him, the phone rang three times before he picked.

"Alex, hi its Felicity. Why is it just you who wants Oliver to throw a holiday party when he specifically told you he wanted a private and quiet Christmas and holiday to himself with his family." She said in a stern tone.

"Ah, he told you about that did he?"

"Yes, he will not throw a holiday party for your gain. He's thrown one for every event in the past year, he deserve to spend the winter holidays with the ones he loves, alone"

She hung up and blew out a long breath, in a way she felt relieved hat he now has one less thing to worry about. She put the phone on the bedside table and got in to bed again.

in the morning...

* * *

Felicity awoke to find the covers pulled up and she could hear Oliver's voice in the other room.

"What?" Oliver asked looking confused.

She could hear Alex on the other end and what he was saying, "Ok Alex, thank you" he thanked as he hung up.

He saw her and walked over to where she was standing, "Sorry?" she said rubbing the back of her head anxiously.

"What are you sorry for? you actually stood up to him, over the phone neither less. I couldn't thank you enough" he said smiling.

"I've noticed how stressed you've been lately and with what Alex was 'demanding' you to do basically, I thought i'd reduce that stress" she smirked.

half an hour later, Felicity came out of the bedroom in a t-shirt which just covered her ever-growing baby-bump.

"It's getting harder and harder to hide this now" she moaned.

"I know, but we have to for now" Oliver replied.

"yeah I know, but we're going to have questions if we don't"

" ok, let's start small, we'll tell the team. then we'll work our way up from that?" he wondered.

"I could live with that"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"yeah" she agreed, smiling.

 **A/N: I've had this burst of creativeness al of a sudden. I don't know why.**


	6. Chapter 6

they have decided to tell the team that Felicity was pregnant because it would make things easier for them. But, both Oliver and Felicity have agreed to release a press release, which they will announce felicity's Pregnancy and their marriage at the same time before the press find out first. Because if the press found out first, they would plaster it everywhere, and they would basically eat them alive. Not that they wouldn't do that when the news was out already but, it would quieten the tone a bit.

"You Sure You want to come to this thing today? it's only little." Felicity Shouted.

"felicity it's your 14 week ultrasound. I'm not going to miss it" Oliver replied from the other room.

" 0k" she smiled.

Her appointment was at 11, Oliver grabbed he keys to their apartment before they left. After a silent car ride, they arrived at the hospital, they sat down and Felicity rested her head on his shoulder. In no time her name was called.

"Felicity Smoak?"

They got up and entered the room, "14 week ultrasound?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Have you been feeling better?" The doctor asked.

"Morning sickness is slowly fading, which is a relief" She smiled.

"That's a good sign" She assured.

She got the rounded wand and moved it with the gel on to her stomach, "Everything seems fine, healthy which is a very good sign"

Felicity let out a sigh of relief and Oliver squeezed her hand reassuringly. "ok,I will see you in 2 weeks time" the doctor said as she handed them the black&white photos and left the room.

Felicity got up off the bed and smirked at him "What?"

"Nothing" he smiled back.

They left the doctors office and went to the lair. They exited the elevator and surprisingly, the whole team was there.

"Guys, we have something to tell you" Oliver gathered.

"What?" Thea smiled.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and his hands on top of hers on her belly. Dig and Curtis just smiled at each other, while Thea was the first to figure it out.

Wide eyes and squealing, "NO!, you're pregnant?!"

They both laughed and nodded, then they all congratulated them.

As Oliver predicted, Thea exclaimed "WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING, LIS!"

"Told you" he mumbled so only Felicity could hear.

* * *

Meanwhile in the midst of Starling City...

"The detonated explosive device in place" the recognising voice of Laurel Lance.

"Well done, Ms. Lance. I guess Earth 2 you isn't hopeless after all" he said with a straight face.

"you're welcome" she rolled her eyes.

"I will ruin his all..."

 **A/N: I know my writing is crap. sorry?**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 1am and Oliver and felicity had just gotten back from the lair, they didn't realise what time it was before they left. "That was...productive" Felicity paused.

"They seemed more excited then we are" she groaned as she dropped on to the bed, rubbing her face.

"I guess they were," he relaxed.

"I'm kinda glad we told them, I couldn't be dealing with the type of questions I would be asked" she moaned.

"yeah i'm glad we told them too" he replied, taking off his shirt and climbed underneath the covers.

* * *

They were meeting with the DA today at 1pm about the press release, releasing the news of their marriage and Felicity's pregnancy at the same time.

Felicity was pacing around the apartment worrying and biting her lip repeating the same stuff in her head, ' _will they hate me? if they do will they hate me more?'_

 _What will they do? How will they react?_

Sometimes she said them aloud but only in a mumble. Oliver noticed her pacing and caught some words of what she was saying.

He walked over to where she was pacing and said in reassurance, "Hey, no-one could possibly hate you" He gently got her by the shoulders and pulled her in to his chest. She instantly relaxed and sank in to his hold.

"You shouldn't worry" he softly said.

"I know I shouldn't" she said, now relaxed.

He held her for a while before he quietly said, "We should get going, you ready?"

"I guess" she bit her lip one more time before she got her purse and they headed for the office.

They arrived at the Mayoral office and the rode the executive elevator to the conference level. Felicity noticed how tired Oliver looked and she stroked one spot on his temple until his eyes fell shut.

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you?"

"I got some"

"Oliver-"

"I'll do better" he smiled.

"Thank you" she mouthed.

They arrived at the conference level and they entered the conference room where Jim Douglas was already there and greeting them as soon as they walked in.

"Mayor Queen, Ms. Smoak" he greeted.

"What did you want to discuss with me about today?"

"Well, we would like to set out a press release" Oliver started as they sat down.

"Including what, exactly?" he continued.

Felicity looked over at him and gave a reassuring nod before looking back down at the table.

"It would contain that Felicity and i got married in secret, or private for this particular matter. Also, that we have learned... that we are to become parents in the next period of months" He exhaled.

Douglas looked at both of them wide-eyed, but then he noticed how nervous Felicity looked, pushing a loose strand of hair from her face, behind her ear. Then realised he should be supportive to both of them.

"Containing that Felicity and I got married in secret or private for this particular matter and that a few weeks ago, we learned that we are to become parents." he finished.

Douglas just looked at them from the other end of the table, wide-eyed, but then he noticed how nervous Felicity looked, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, looking down and then he realised he should be supportive towards them both.

"Well... I guess that could be acknowledged" Douglas replied.

"What?" Felicity exclaimed.

"We could work out the details" he said towards Felicity. "We would give them enough information to inform them on the process, but enough so you can have your privacy"

Felicity just looked at Oliver and smiled, "We will have to take some photos, just to keep the press happy"

"Yeah, we can do that" Oliver agreed.

"Ok" Douglas continued, standing up to shake their hand.

"We will email you the details later on and we will get your opinion" he smiled.

"Thank you, Douglas"

They exited the room and the grip on Oliver's hand and the rim of her bag didn't leave until they were outside. She let go and her head fell to his chest and she exhaled. He took her in his arms and just held her.

She let out a shaky breath and he just reassured her "It's going to be fine, i'm not going to let anything happen to both of you" he softly said, putting a hand on he stomach.

"I hope your right" She huffed out a laugh.

"I am" he whispered in her ear.

They left the building and went home.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update but i'm having problems with my lower body. my knees, hips, legs and feet are in delicate condition and i have to have surgery soon to replace my knee caps and my hip. so, i will try to update more and more. so if the updates are late. here's why.**


	8. Authors note! informative

**A/N: Hi, i am now only posting once a week since i have subjunctive colossal exams coming up and in the previous chapter, i said i am having surgery for my knees, hips and feet, which shall take three weeks and my exams will take at least 1-2 months.**

 **But, i WILL be posting once a week! promise.**

 **-Jodie xox**


	9. Chapter 8

They went to the lair and the whole team was there, Felicity sat down at her computers, trying to find Caden James. After about 10 minutes, her computed alerted where Caden James was.

"I got something!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Oliver said going over to her space.

"He's on the avenue of 6th and 3rd" She replied.

"Let's suit up!" Oliver rallied.

"Oliver!" Diggle called.

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna stay with Felicity, keep an eye on her" he whispered.

"Thanks, john" he smiled.

When Oliver suited up, he walked over to felicity and she took his hand, "Be safe" she whispered.

"I will, love you" he said giving her a kiss.

"Love you too" she said as she smiled when he put their conjoined hands on her still flat-stomach.

They walked out to go to the destination.

* * *

"The detonation is activated, ready on your command" one soldier shouted.

"Good, on my count..." Caden James replied.

"Oohh, i'm gonna love this" Laurel smiled while being a bit caddy.

"3...2...1...NOW!" He exclaimed.

All of a sudden, there was a giant explosion and all was lost.

* * *

 _BOOM!_

There was an explosion which could be seen from at least 50 miles away and the team knew exactly where that was coming from.

"NO!" Oliver exclaimed, looking in the direction of where it came from.

"Come on! NOW!" Dinah replied in a stern tone.

They rushed on their bikes and all went to the lair, when they got their,they ran in to the building frantically looking around for their teammates.  
"FELICITY...DIGGLE" Oliver and Thea shouted in unison.

They could see a strong, tall figure stand up, weakly with a grunt in his step as he painfully responded, "Yeah, i'm ok"

"Yeah right, have you seen your arm right now?" Renee said with a small, slight chuckle.

"GUYS... help, it's Felicity, she's under a lot of rubble, i can't in do this by myself, help" Dinah grunted, trying to discard the remaining rubble.

"Felicity...Felicity" Oliver whispered, as he saw her unconscious figure lying almost lifeless on the floor as he quickly picked her up carefully, arm under knees and neck as he moved her body.

"We need to get her and Diggle to a hospital now!" Oliver quickly rushed.

"I don't need to go to-"

"Yes, you do, now come on" Curtis sternly replied.

He followed as they sped down the roads as felicity's heart rate was slowly lowering by the minute as she led in the back with the head in Oliver's lap and they finally reached the hospital.

 **A?N: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry this chapters like 2 weeks late** **! i had my first operation and i didn't wake up until like 4 days after. so i didn't have time to update. sorry. forgive me?**

_ () _


	10. Chapter 9

3 hours... 3 hours he had been stuck in this shabby, cramped, boxed waiting room, waiting for her to come out of surgery and check on her condition. Head in hands, he let out a shaky exhale he didn't know he'd been holding. All he could think about was his wife and his baby. She wasn't even four months yet. All these panicking questions rolled one by one in his head. _Has the baby not made it? Has both of them died? Only one? How will this affect them? What will happen? Consequences?_

When they had first arrived at the hospital, they could hear shuffling and ruckus behind the double doors, he paid attention to certain .Losing her. Charge. Flat line- wait flat line?

She had Flatlined twice. Twice on that table. He collapsed. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and a hand sliding in to his.

"She's going to be ok, Ollie. Both of them" Thea reassured, sounding like she was choking back tears of her own.

"But what if they don't Thea? I couldn't live with myself, knowing it was my fault. Digg he-" HE shuddered.

"-is fine. You gotta stop blaming yourself for something you didn't know was gonna happen, Ollie" she protested with a slight frown.

"But it is my fault, Thea! I could have prevented all of this happening. John, getting injured. Felicity flat..." he was interrupted.

"Don't you dare say the last word, Oliver!" Thea said in a harsh whisper.

He was silent, the same confrontations, the same questions going through his mind, one by one. Asking in the same tone which was starting to manipulate him. They were sat there in silence for about 4 1/2 minutes until Digg came from the hospital room with a cast on his arm.

"Digg" Oliver whispered as he and Thea stood up.

"Hey" he smiled.

"How are you?" thea asked.

"Fractured arm and a broken rib but, i'll be fine"

Just then, Thea's phone chimed and then she said, "That's donna, i'm gonna give her the minor details, then i'll bring her up" Oliver looked at her wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her about the baby, I know you haven't told her for reasons" She nodded and smiled.

"thank you" he mouthed as she left.

When she left, they both sat down. Apparently, the 'guilty' look showed plain as day on his face cause digg argued, "Oliver Queen, if you don't take that look off of your face I will slap it off"

He just nodded, he heard a sad squeal which belonged to Donna, "Oliver" she ran over and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Building explosion" he said, eyes blurry with tears.

"What building?"

"Uhhh..." He stuttered, looking around for help.

"The Verdant, they re-built it" Digg saved.

"it'll be on the news" Thea conceded.

Donna sat down and then the doctor came towards them, "Queen family?"

"That's us" Digg said for all of them.

"Is she ok?" Oliver asked.

"She suffered severe blood loss, three broken ribs, minor concussion and a fractured shoulder"

There was a gasp, but he continued, "Unfortunately, there's more bad news i'm afraid, the bio stimulant which was placed a year ago, has become frozen."

"What does that mean?" Donna asked.

"Because the EMP blast was so big, it has left vibrancy to the chip and by the looks of it, it has been hacked. So unless the vibrancy of the chip evaporates, or a miracle happens. She's became physically paralysed until further notice" he said with a sad smile.

Oliver fell back in to the chair, "Mr Queen?" He looked up since he was being directly spoken to.

"The baby is fine, for now. But, the pregnancy has now become complicated. We're monitoring them both, keeping an specific eye on them and will let you know, You can now go and see her, but one wt a time" he finished and left.

He left out a sigh of relief as DOnna turned to look at him wide-eyed and then said "what baby?"

"We we're gonna tell you but-"

"Felicity's pregnant?"

"Felicity's pregnant" he confirmed.

She squealed and ran in to his arms, "I'm so happy for you!"

"We're happy too" he smiled with a small laugh.

"You go in first," She offered.

"Thank you" He thanked.

He walked down the narrow corridors of the hospital until he reached her room, he stopped in his tracks. he saw her almost lifeless body lying in a bed. But somehow, even looking three shades paler and she was unconscious, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, her arms were upon the covers, covered in bandages from the incident.

He walked to her bedside and sat down. He took the rings from his pocket, where the nurse had given him them before the surgery. He slid them both back on her finger. He held her hand and didn't let go, "I'm so sorry" he whispered while he placed a kiss to her hand.

* * *

It was over 9pm now and every one had left, except Oliver. He wanted to be there for when she woke up. He talked to her even though she probably couldn't hear. He talked to the baby, saying ' _I will protect you with everything I have, you will always have parents every single day. I will never leave you._

 _"Your mommy's strong, she's beautiful and such a smart ass. she will get on your nerves and not take no for an answer but she is remarkable'_

He prayed for her to wake up and he was scared but that faded away when she woke up 4 days later...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. I know my writing sucks but I can't help it :p**


	11. Chapter 10

He was sat In a rather uncomfortable hospital chair, looking over her bedside.  
In the past four days, she hadn't moved. There was apparently something preventing her from awaking. Her heart had spiked and her blood pressure had dropped dramatically but, they had managed to get it under control eventually. As they had said before, the pregnancy had become complicated, but he didn't want to know too much before Felicity had woken up.

She began to stir, he was immediately at her side.

She had only managed to get her words out, "Ol'v'r?" her mouth tasted of cotton wool, her tongue felt heavy, she tried to reach out and feel him but her arms refused to move.

"Yeah, I'm here"

She suddenly went in to panic mode, she couldn't feel her legs, she shot up and then winced In pain with a hiss, remembering that she had been in an explosion.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy" he whispered comfortingly, helping her back down.

"Oliver, why can't I feel my legs?" she said, tears pricking her eyes.

He blew out a long breath, he took her hands in his and said, "Um... the bio-stimulant which was planted over a year ago-" she nodded. "well apparently, the blow from the blast was so effective that the bio stimulant has some vibration which has frozen it. Also, they said that some-" he tried to get his words out with his voice breaking. "someone has hacked the chip, they don't know who it is but I can guarantee I know -exactly- who it is" he was starting to raise his voice.

Tears rolled down he face and disappeared in to her hair line, "Hey...calm down- we'll get him" her voice barely above a whisper.

"He hurt you, he put my family in danger" he explained.

Her hand instinctively went down to her stomach, she was definitely breaking now, "No..."

"No- everything's fine-" He faintly smiled, "they said that it was a miracle that you and the baby survived the explosion"

She breathed out a sigh of relief and reached for Oliver, he took her hand and laid down beside her. She snuggled in to his chest, just too much without hurting.

"You scared me" he spoke.

"Sorry" she looked up at him and could see the tiredness in his eyes, she put her hand to his face and leaned him down to kiss her, "We're 're safe, you saved us. We're ok" she reassured.

Just in that moment, Thea came in to the room and had a face of relief on, "Hey, you're awake" she breathed.

Felicity smiled at her and Thea moved over to her, to hug her and whispered something in her ear which made her chuckle. She stepped back and the smile from her face disappeared, the couple caught the expression and Oliver spoke, "What's wrong, speedy?"

"Umm- I-I hate to break this to you, I don't even know how they found out to be honest, they just kind of showed up an-" Oliver cut her off, still laying down be Felicity, "Speedy, get to the point"

"Yes... the press has found out that your here and they have dug up more information on all of us"

"WHAT!" Felicity tried to scream but it strained her throat, she quickly sat up in the search for the remote but, she got stuck and cried out in pain, Oliver and Thea followed her movements and moved her to lie back down. Thea got the remote and turned the Tv on and thankfully, the News was still on; To no surprise, Susan Williams, was on the screen and began: _'Yes, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are married. I know this because id one some digging. Also, some more deetes on the happy couple...' she looked up at the camera after she said that almost snarkily, she smirked, 'Felicity Smoak-or Queen now I suppose- is pregnant! She is about at least 14-16 weeks along if I could guess... Oh and here' she got a picture out of her pocket and showed it to the camera. It was a picture of their sonogram. How did she get that? That was classified information. That Bitch, she was going to pay.  
She carried on, 'This is a sonogram picture of their baby, savour it' she said as she walked away.  
_

"That bitch! ohh, she's so going to pay" Felicity scolded, "hand me my computer" she motioned for Thea. Thea gave her her computer and then said, "What are you going to do?"

"By guessing the direction she went in, she went in the hospital direction so..." she continued while looking at the screen, " She is heading for my room, knowing that Oliver will be in here with me, because of course she somehow knows my room number" she rolled her eyes. "YES! I've gathered every single detail from before she could talk. So, she won't even dare come near us ever anytime soon, she should turn up anytime in 3...2...1-" and on cue, she turned up at her door, smirking as if she won, but, little did she know, she may have won the battle; not the war.

"Hello" She said smirking.

"Ohhh, I am so going to kill you for what you've just done" Thea spat.

"This doesn't concern you, little girl, so stay out of it" Susan glared at her and Thea and Oliver were not having any of it. "Excuse me, I have so much to do with it, cause when you threaten any of my family, you will regret ever stepping in to our lives" She responded, give her a stare down.

"Right Susan, what do you want? This is obviously because of your 'Vendetta' against Oliver so, lets get down to business," She stated firmly, "Susan...or should I say Rachel? You see, I have information on you that goes back to before you could talk and I found out that you change your name in every state or country you visit." Felicity said with a smirk present, " But, I found out that your birth name is actually Rachel Cordevua. Also, that you've- committed over 3-4 no 6 felonies over the past year and 2 of them have been attempted m-murder" She finished, looking up.

Susan just stood there stuttered for words, frozen in place, "ho-how did you find that?"

"It wasn't that hard to find it Susan, I can find anything hidden deep underground from the time Cesar ruled, I can hack in to anything and everything and if you think of ever stepping near my family again, I will release this information and you will be sent to Lian yu from A.R.G.U.S and live there for the rest of your life" she threatened.

"You know, it will be hard for your baby to have your looks, won't it?" Susan snarled. Felicity felt Oliver tense behind her.

"Your baby is a mistake, it will be damned to have you as a mother, your abomination should die before it comes in-" Before she could say anything else, Oliver had stood up and walked over to her, his eyes dark with anger as her spoke, " Don't you DARE say that last word, this baby will have the greatest mother in the world and you have no right to talk to my wife that way and this baby is not an abomination or a mistake, this baby will be loved and cherished for all of their life. So, get out of of our lives and I hope I never see you again, because if I do, you will regret it" he stood his ground, she turned around and stomped out the room.

He turned back to Felicity and saw that Thea had move beside her and he went the other side and hugged her tightly, "I love you-" he said, his hand joining hers on her stomach, "and I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe"

"I know you will" she smiled at him, "I love you too" she said as he leaned forward and she met him halfway and kissed he chastely. They we're going to be ok.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm am sooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update for...wow! 3 weeks to a month! I have been super busy with school. Don't give up on this story yet if you haven't!**


	12. Chapter 11

Ever since the incident with Susan (or Rachel it may seem) which was a day ago, Felicity has been on edge. Her blood pressure is considerably high and it has gotten worse. She was sleeping while Oliver watched over her in the hospital; The doctor has decided to keep her in for at least another week, because of the Bio-Stimulant has failed, so she needs to get used to it again. Also, he want to keep a special eye on her. She has a therapy booked three days time and an ultrasound in 2. John has come to check on her and him and Oliver began talking, "You look like you haven't slept a wink of sleep" he exclaimed.

"I haven't" Oliver said while rubbing a hand over his face.

"How is she doing?" He said after a beat.

"She's asking like its all ok, when i know it's killing her inside-" Oliver responded, taking her hand in his, "Not being able to walk again- i can't imagine it. Plus, with the danger of the baby...just the fear of anything going wrong makes me- makes me want to break down" He finished, tears burning behind his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Yeah, i know what you mean-wh-when Lyla was still working with A.R.G.U.S when she was still pregnant with Sara, i begged her not to for Sara's safety, but she didn't. But just remember, Felicity will make out of this...she's stronger than all of us" John smiled, looking at his friend. "Also, with the massacre with Susan-" His mouth was suddenly dry, he licked his lips in order to get moisture back in, "I know that they won't come near us again but, that's put extra stress on her and that has had an effect on her health as well and i-i" he stuttered, tears were definitely rolling down his cheeks now. "I can't lose her, i can't lose them, Dig" he strained.

"You won't" Diggle said sternly, " And the most important thing is that it's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself for it"

"Who's blaming themselves?" a quiet voice said from the middle of the room, separating the two men. "Oliver." Diggle said while looking at him, "He blames himself for what happened like everything else."

"Oliver" she said in a breathy voice. "This is not your fault- this is those sons of a bitches fault, Caden James will rot in hell before he touches another civilian or a member of the team again"

Just then the doctor came in with a sad smile on his face and he began: "Mrs Queen, we have some news to share. Do you want to talk in private?" he asked.

"No, they're my family they can stay, what- what's wrong?" tears already blurring her vision, guessing this is not good news.

"Well, the proximity which the explosion caused and with the density it caused the chances of survivability of the canal will be at least 45% chance." he explained.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew the others didn't know what that means but she went ahead, " I coul-I could die at birth?" she asked, and Oliver made her way to her and pulled her against him gently while John held her hand.

"It's only a 45% chance but it is a possibility" he softly exclaimed, "But there is a 55% chance of survival, so it will be a slight possibility for the both of you to survive." he swiftly continued, "But, we've boosted up your ultrasound for three this afternoon to check everything's ok" he finished, before leaving the room.

"Thank you" she said as he left.

She put a hand on her small bump, stroking it as Oliver's hand followed. Dig got up and said before leaving,"I'm going to go and get some Big Belly. Want some?"

"Please" she answered.

"I'll get you your usual" he said at the threshold of the door.

"Thanks, Dig" he heard her say before closing the door.

Felicity looked at Oliver, bottom lip trembling as he held her. She turned around in his arms and put her head on his chest with a balled up fist in his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey, you are going to survive this" he said reassuringly, "You are the strongest person i know and you will make it."She pulled back and looked at him, "What if i don't get to hold our baby? What if they don't make it? I'll never be able to live with myself if i lose them because i'm a bad mother" she sobbed, but he wasn't having any of it, "Don't say that. Don't say that, you are the best mother anyone could ask for, they will be so proud that you're their mother, Felicity. You will hold our baby" he said sternly but softly. She nodded in to his Henley and just looked up at him to pull him down for a kiss. When they parted, her head went back to his chest and she quickly said,"We just have the best luck, don't we/" she said in a small, sad chuckle. He just kissed the top of her head and whispered something in Russian. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Thea stuck her hear inside, she saw their embrace and she quietly said, "Am i interrupting?"

"No speedy, come in" Oliver said and she walked in.

She heard quiet sobs coming Felicity's figure and quickly rushed over to her and sat on the bed, "Felicity, what's wrong?" she worriedly asked. When she didn't answer, she looked up at her brother and he gave her a look, then he looked back down at Felicity and asked in nothing more than a whisper, "Do you want me to tell her?" When she nodded in to his shirt he kissed the top of her head and started rubbing up and down her back soothingly, "Felicity-" he paused, the pain evident in his voice, "Felicity, could die when she gives birth" he calmly told her, but the voice breaking when he told her brung tears to her eyes. "oh, Felicity" she breathily said as she cuddled up next to her with Oliver, she whispered soothing words in Felicity's ear and that seemed to help.  
When they heard breaths evening out, they assumed Felicity had fallen asleep. So Oliver gathered her in his arms and laid her against the pillows and pulled the comforter up against her.

"Did she pass out?" Thea asked.

"She must have passes out from exhaustion, she hasn't been sleeping much lately and it's been adding more stress to her" he mumbled.

Thea walked over to him and sat next to him to pull him in to a hug, "She'll be ok, Ollie"

"when's her next ultrasound?" she asked.

"Umm... it's at 3 today so, 2 hours? It was tomorrow but they want to make sure everything's ok" He let out a strangled breath and leaned in to her embrace. She and Oliver watched Felicity and they talked until ahe woke up.

* * *

When Felicity awoke at 2:38pm, she asked immediately for Oliver when she awoke. He was right at her side. They has at least half-an-hour until her ultrasound, so they had some time to spare.  
She began to stir and Oliver had a small smile on his face, still thinking, "Hi" she whispered, still reawaking from her slumber.

"Hey" he responded, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." she mumbled, she looked at his face and then frowned, "You look like hell" she blurted, the blotches of blurred vision finally disappearing.

"Well isn't that charming?" he said with a laugh.

"You need to get some sleep" she accused.

"I will get some sleep when i know you're both ok" Oliver finalised.

"Have you eaten anything?" she questioned, certainly knowing the answer.

"wellll...uh-No" Ahhh there it is-" OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" she was using her loud voice now, "What?!" he asked.

"You need to eat , we're both fine, so just eat"

Luckily, interrupting her rant at him, Dr. Smitherz came in to do her ultrasound.

"Felicity," she greeted.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Well, I can't feel my lower body and my upper body hurts like hell so, very peachy" she slightly chuckled.

"Well lets het a look at this one the, shall we?"

Felicity lifted up her gown and the gel and the wand met her slightly rounded belly. The blurry picture appeared on the screen and they both let out a breath of relief they didn't know they were holding. Suddenly, a heart beat filled the room and they knew they'd be ok.

"So I assume the doctor has already informed you about the possibilities of which can happen in the pregnancy and at birth?" she carefully creeped around the topic.

"Yeah" Felicity whispered.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Felicity and Oliver Queen looked at each other and in silent agreement , they agreed.

"Please"

"Ok, so it looks like you're having-" she paused for a few moments, looking at the screen, " A girl"  
Felicity let out a strangled sob and smiled at her husband.

"I am just going to print off some pictures and then i'll be back" she said.  
Once she left, Oliver met Felicity halfway and kissed her passionately, " We're having a girl" she whispered, her voice full of happiness and joy.  
"A girl" he smiled back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! I actually got off my freaking ass and Updated! I'm soooo sorry it took me soooo long to update last time, but I have suddenly gotten off my ass and written stuff. Half of these chapters I write on my note pad in school in class or something when they think I'm doing work cause why not! haha! This is the longest chapter I've written btw! Over 2000 words, Uh. YEAH!**

 **UPDATE ON THE LATEST EP/ 8Th MARCH 6X14 &15 (might me spoilers):**

 **THE NEWBIES JUST NEED TO FREAK OFFFFFFFFFF! THEIR RREALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES RN! THEY NEED TO GOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I'M SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY ROY IS BACK, EVEN FOR A FEW EPS! MY BABIESSSS THEROY! BUT APPARENTLY NEXT EP IS WHEN WILLA LEAVES *Sad face***

 **but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ADIOS!**


End file.
